Justice before cakes
by animewolfpack
Summary: This is what happens when a group of high school transfer student get into seiyo high school and realize they can be more then they ever were before, they could be their would be selves. The new students will get their own charas and try to work together in order to become the high school version of the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

Justice before cakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara which this fan fiction is based on.

_Italics are thoughts _

Underlined is whispered

**Bold is yelled**

( ) action

The First Day 

Haruhimi's pov

_Good Morning! My name is Haruhimi, but my friends call me Haru. I am a High school student who used to live in America. Somehow I got picked to be transferred to Seiyo high school. It is some public school in Japan that is connected to Seiyo elementary. They might call it Seiyo elementary but it included a middle school which kinda explains why there is a high school on the same campus grounds. That doesn't matter right now, I am just putting the finishing touches on my uniform. They are making me wear a long sleeve white shirt with a black jacket and red tie. The problem is this skirt it just will not stay on my hips, so I am trying to find a belt that will match the red checkered skirt and the rest of the uniform. _

Haru: Found you! Now then what time is it? Ah I am going to be late on my first day!

(Haru grabs a piece of toast, her books, and some transfer documents before she runs out of the door.)

Haru: I think this is the place. Oh I see people with the same uniform so it must be my new school. I should go to the office before class, I hope I can find it. Well I will try my best, here I go.

(Haru who is still carrying tons of things enters the school and searches for the office but gets lost. Students are hurrying around her and she only gets more confused when she tries to ask the other students, because they either spoke in Japanese or they totally ignored her. The hallways quickly empty and Haru is left alone.)

Haru: Oh no! If I wasn't this shy I could have asked someone. Ok I have made up my mind, the next person I see I am going to ask. What if I get nervous though? I will just speak up, I need to find the office so I need to do this.

(Haru hears footsteps coming from behind her. She quickly turns around and...)

Haru: **CAN YOU HELP ME FIND THE OFFICE PLEASE!**

Akane's pov

_Hello I am Akane, I was just going over my morning as I walked to class. I am in some new Japanese school and it is like a dream come true! I woke up extra early because I knew I would need to find my way around. I quickly put on the red, black, and white uniform and ate breakfast so I could leave. I made it to school and after a while I found the office and my class room. I was walking around trying to remember my way around when I heard... _

Haru: **CAN YOU HELP ME FIND THE OFFICE PLEASE!**

_I just stared at the girl because I was trying to figure out if she was nervous, angry, or just loud._

Haru: Oh I am sooooooooo sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I am so so so sorry!

_I saw the girl bow to me and the next thing I knew the floor around us was covered with her papers and books. I figured out she was just nervous_.

(Akane, trying not to laugh, bent down to help the girl collect her things. While she was gathering papers she read the girls name.)

Akane: So Haruhimi I guess your new here. Don't worry I am too oh and by the way my name is Akane.

Haru: Oh, thank you for helping me with my things Akane and you can call me Haru. I just transferred here today so I am lost. I didn't mean to yell at you I was just nervous and no one heard me before so I...

Akane: It's okay Haru. Everyone is nervous on their first day. After we get your stuff I can show you where the office is.

( Akane looked up from gathering all of the paper work and saw two figures running in the direction of Haru and herself.)

Nana's pov

_HI EVERYONE! I'm Nana. Right now I am running for my life with my best friend. We both got accepted to this school through some transfer program, that's not important though! Right now the only thing that matters is getting to the bathroom before my bladder explodes! I know I shouldn't have drank all of that soda this morning. I would love to talk but I gotta go._

Mitsuki's pov

_Just another typical morning. Nana is dragging me somewhere again. This time it is the bathroom of Seiyo high school. Somehow we were both accepted into a transfer program. We got here weeks ago and toured the school so many times I could walk there blindfolded! Well maybe not today. These two girls are in the way, I guess they dropped their stuff and it looks like I am not the only one who thinks they are in the way. If those two guys don't watch out they are going to crash into them and ..._

( Crash)

_I called it, the guys tripped right over the girls._

Boy: What on earth is wrong with you two?! Sitting in the middle of the hall like that! You made us trip and now we will be late.

Haru: I'm sorry

Boy: What was that? You have the nerve to sit there and then you can't even apologize properly!

Akane: Hey leave her alone, she is nervous enough since she is new, you don't have to be mean.

Boy: Oh that explains it. Look I don't know how you did things back where ever your from, but we do not sit in the middle of the hallway here. GOT IT?!

_I don't know what it is, but I feel like stepping in. I guess this is how I met Nana someone was yelling at her and I went over and made them stop. Simple as that. Now it is about to happen again._

Mitsuki: Nana go on ahead, I need to do something.

Nana: Yay! Mitsuki is gonna be a hero again! I wanna see! I wanna see!

Mitsuki: Ok just stay over here and don't come over in case this goes wrong.

Nana: Kay!

(Mitsuki quickly walks up to the commotion while Nana is cheering her on in the background.)

Mitsuki: Hey just leave her alone! They are new, they dropped their stuff, cut them some slack!

Boy: Who do you think you are? Go away!

Mitsuki: I am the person who is going to teach you some manners. I don't know how you learned them here, but back where we come from a person apologizes for being an idiot and tripping over someone. Especially because you were too busy talking to look where you were going.

Nana: Yea! You tell em Mitsuki!

Boy: Who are you? This just proves how ignorant foreigners are.

Mitsuki: We are ignorant? Funny because we can multitask, you know do two things at once. I will give you an example, talking and paying attention to where you're walking, at the same time.

Boy: Those sound like fighting words.

Boy's friend: You're right and it's funny cause she is all alone, unless these other weaklings want to help. HA even then it wouldn't matter.

Boy: Let's teach them a lesson, all four of them.

(Mitsuki holds her breath waiting for one of the boys to throw a punch. She didn't run because she was waiting for the first blow. After that she would spring into action. Just then the doors were kicked open.)

Yuki's pov

_Man this is annoying! Yea I achieved one of my goals, but I didn't expect it to suck this much. I'm Yuki, I am a high school transfer from America that got moved to Japan. My Alarm and I had a disagreement, so I am late for my fist day and get this they want me to wear a uniform. What a joke! Ok I will admit the black blazer is ok and I definitely don't mind the red tie. The skirt however, had to go so on with the black pants and a pair of black construction boots. I made some other improvements though. I added my excessive skull, spike, and studs jewelry and belt. My short black hair is out because I just chose not to deal with it this morning. Another thing I am annoyed with is the fact everyone seems to think I am a guy. Yea I don't dress like a girlie girl but really? My uniform hides any curves I have, so I guess that's why. Oh my attitude probably doesn't help, but that's life. You know if I don't take out my anger on something I am gonna have a bad day. Hey I should kick the doors open, that would relieve some stress._

( Yuki kicks the doors open and stares the scene before her.)

Yuki: This should be interesting.

Nana's pov

_This is so cool! Mitsuki told those jerks off and now some mystery guy kicks the door in. I should have come to Japan years ago. The jerks froze when the new guy walked in. He walked over and the guys took a step back. This is sooooo cool!_

Yuki: Do we have a problem here?

Boy: Mind your own business! We are just gonna teach these new girls some manners.

Yuki: Manners? What do you know about manners? Your about to hurt these girls and why cause they are new? Well I'm new too. That mean you want to teach me a lesson?

_The boys just looked at each other and started to walk away mumbling something about it not being worth the fight. Ha wimps! The new guy is bad ass! Hey I better see if everyone is ok._

(Nana ran toward everyone and helped to pick up papers.)

Nana: HI! I'm Nana, are you okay? That was so cool Mitsuki! You too new guy!

Akane: Yea we are fine. I'm Akane and this is Haru. She dropped some papers so I was helping her pick them up. That could have been a lot worse if you two weren't there, thank you Mitsuki. Thank you um what is your name?

Yuki: Yuki, and don't mention it, I was looking for something to hit. I'm almost sad they didn't try anything. Here you go.

( Everyone picked up the left over papers and handed them to Haru. Nana pulled Mitsuki away to the bathroom after Akane pull Haru to the office. Yuki just walked down the hall.)

Haru's pov

Haru: Thanks Akane! If it weren't for you and the others I don't know what I would have done!

Akane: No problem and the others had to feel the same way or they wouldn't have helped. Now let's get to class. We have the same classes.

Haru: Yay! I will know someone.

(Akane and Haru made it to class. The teacher told everyone to work on a group project. Being the last two in to the class the teacher assigned Akane and Haru a group. They walked over to their assigned area and saw Nana and Mitsuki.)

Nana: Yay! It's you two!

(Nana ran over to hug Haru and Akane. Things were working well and the class was quiet. Until the door was flung open. In walked Yuki eating pocky. Yuki walked over to the teacher who looked very annoyed and it was obvious Yuki had to listen to a lecture without the slightest bit of remorse. Yuki walked over to the group of girls she had already met still eating her pocky. She sat down after giving the group a smirk and then propped her feet on the nearest empty desk.)

_This day is soooooo long. It is a half day but it seems to be taking forever. We had to talk about ourselves and get to know everyone in the group. There were a few pauses where we were going to ask Yuki something, but we thought he was asleep. He was leaning back on his chair and he had put sun glasses on so we couldn't tell. He seemed to know when we are about to say something and it scared me, but out of nowhere he would answer our unasked questions. The bell finally rang and it was time for lunch. Nana asked us, well more like dragged us, all out together. I was surprised Yuki came along he didn't seem to be getting along with everyone, but he came with us anyway._

Yuki's pov

_I had gone to the library after that almost fight, I figured I would read to calm down during lunch or something so I was late to class. Everyone was staring at me as the teacher lectured me on my lack of responsibility or something. I was listening to all of the murmurs of the class. "Who is he?" "Is he new?" "Does he have a girl friend?" "He looks scary" I thought I would give them a show. I tilted my chair back, put my feet on a desk, and counted how long it was till the end of class. Those girls from before must have been scared of me because they would not ask me anything, but I answered nonetheless, because I was listening. It was lunch time and Nana, that overly perky girl, pulled me with them. I didn't mind, I could read anywhere. The other girls ate and talked and they started to ask me things about myself. Lunch went by fast and it was time for gym. I was following the others still reading my book when I was yelled at._

Mitsuki: **What do you think you are doing?**

Yuki: I am going to get changed for gym.

Mitsuki: Then go get changed! You cannot walk into the girls locker room.

(Mitsuki slammed the door in front of Yuki's face.)

_Well that was rude._

(Yuki opened the door and all of the girls squealed. Some of the girls started throwing things at Yuki.)

Akane's Pov

_That boy doesn't know when to quit. He walked into the locker room, even after Mitsuki yelled at him. The sad thing is he isn't even looking, he is still reading that book. The other girls yelled at him and started to throw things at him. He never put the book down, but he dodged everything. Then I saw an apple sail towards his head and I was about to say serves him right. That was until he caught it, while still reading, and he took a bite before he threw it out._

Mitsuki: **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!**

Yuki: I hate to repeat myself, but as I said before, I am going to get changed for gym.

Akane: So why aren't you in the boys locker room?

Yuki: Maybe it's because I am a girl.

Akane: No you're not.

(Yuki took off her jacket, tie, and black button up until she was left in her undershirt and everyone was shocked. Yuki was indeed a girl. )

_Gym went by fast. Well compared to the rest of the day. We spent gym questioning Yuki about why she dressed like a guy and let us think she was a guy. I got annoyed when her only answer was and I quote "It was to troublesome to correct you so I just let you figure it out yourselves." _

Mitsuki's pov

_The day was done and Nana, being the hyperactive person that is my best friend, suggested we all go for ice cream. We had found a good place that was across town. Nana didn't really suggest it more like she said "Let's go for ice cream." and she pulled Yuki and Haru. Akane follows Haru and I follow Nana., so she had to grab Yuki in order for her to come. Yuki really isn't that bad. I was annoyed I had to apologize so I avoided it in a long winded way but she cut me off and nodded. It was like she knew I didn't want to say it, so she didn't make me. _

(Yuki began to pull out of Nana's hold.)

_Well I thought she was ok, now I need to make her come or Nana will be upset._

Yuki: I know a short cut. If we cut through the lower campus we will get there faster.

_Yuki started to lead the way and she had jumped up onto the wall and was walking along the top while the rest of us walked on the ground. This girl really is strange. _

(Yuki jumped down and in front of her was a group of kids who had capes on.)

_Really? You're in like middle school, why are you in capes._

Blonde boy: What are you upper classmen doing here?

Yuki: Relax kid! We are just taking a shortcut, so be a good boy and go play with your friends.

Haru: Yuki! Be nice they are kids.

Yuki: That is why they should mind their own business.

Blonde boy: I am no mere boy! I am Tadase Hotori! I am the leader of the guardians and your king! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you will submit to my rule!

Yuki: Yes my lord.

_I can't believe this._

(Yuki made a sweeping bow with her hand over her heart. Tadase seemed to be happy. That is until Yuki lifted Tadase, walked over to the nearest bench, and dropped the boy who was screaming and struggling all the way to the bench.)

Yuki: Now that that is done let's keep going.

_We made it to the ice cream place and we were all eating our ice cream quietly. I kept thinking about that group of kids. The guardians, or whatever they were called, seemed odd. I kept seeing the girls hair move like something was there, but they didn't react. Nana saw something too, I could tell by the look on her face._

Akane's pov

_What was up with the guardians? They acted like we were doing something illegal. I think they are suspicious. I kept hearing something besides Tadase yelling at Yuki and I saw Haru looking around so I think she heard it too._

Yuki's pov

_That kid had some nerve. Acting all high and mighty like that. I gotta give him credit though I didn't even see him put on that crown. I wonder where it came from. I also wanna know why if felt like something was trying to make me let him go. I felt a pulling at my fingers but he wasn't doing it and neither were his friends. Strange._

(The girls all said their goodbyes and made their way home. They became fast friends and agreed to hang out all the time. They all went to bed, but something kept them awake thinking about those kids they met earlier in the day. Finally each and every girl went to sleep.)


	2. Chapter 2

Justice before cakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara which this fan fiction is based on.

_Italics are thoughts _

Underlined is whispered

**Bold is yelled**

( ) action

A New Life: Hatched 

("All kids holds an egg in their souls, the egg of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen." says a strange female voice. Then a bright flash is seen and all of the girls wake up.)

Akane's pov

_What an odd dream. Well since I am up I'll get ready for school. I should prepare my little brother's lunch and I can make one for me while I am at it. Being the oldest is a pain. _

(Akane gets up and gets dress. That last thing she does before leaving her room is make her bed. Akane pulls the sheets away to reveal three eggs.)

Akane: What are these? They look like eggs.

(Akane reaches out and pokes one of the eggs and it twitches. Startled Akane pulls her hand back and leaves the room to make breakfast and lunch for her brother and herself. She continues to reassure herself that she was just dreaming about the eggs and when she returns to her room they will be gone.)

Little brother: Good Morning Akane!

Akane: Morning. Hey did you notice anything weird when you woke up?

Little brother: No why?

Akane: Oh it's nothing now hurry or you will be late for school.

(The siblings eat breakfast and Akane sends her little brother off to school. She marches up to her room and slowly peaks into it. There on the bed, right where she left them, are the three eggs. She picks all of them up again but when she sees her clock she throws them into her school bag and leaves her house.)

Nana's pov

_Good morning! I woke up from a dream with a woman talking about eggs and when I sat up in bed I found one. What are the odds? So I did the only thing a normal person would do I called my best friend. _

Mitsuki: Hmm morning this is *yawn* Mitsuki.

Nana: MITSUKI I LAID AN EGG!

Mitsuki: WHAT?!

Nana: Yea I had a weird dream about eggs and I found one in my bed. It's odd though it is bigger than normal eggs and it's light blue with a red cross on it.

Mitsuki: A weird dream about eggs? Was is a woman talking about them and then a bright flash of light?

Nana: Yep how did you know Mitsuki? Did you just read my mind?

Mitsuki: No! I knew because I had the same dream.

Nana: Did you lay an egg?

Mitsuki: Nana, humans don't lay eggs. We sat through health class we know humans can't lay eggs.

(The sound of Mitsuki getting out of bed is heard as she is talking to Nana.)

Mitsuki: What the hell? I laid eggs!

_Nana: EGGS ?! NOOOOO FAIR I ONLY GOT ONE EGG! WAAAAAAAAAH._ I thought you said humans couldn't lay eggs.

Mitsuki: I know what I said, but it still doesn't change that I am looking at two eggs.

Nana: Ooooh bring your eggs to school. I wanna see I wanna see!

Mitsuki: Ok you bring yours too. I will see you in a few minutes let me get changed.

(The girls got off the phone got dressed and met up on the way to school)

Mitsuki's pov

_I got off the phone, packed my food and eggs into my bag, then met Nana. Apparently, laying eggs wasn't a big deal. Nana has a short attention span but I thought she would be screaming about the eggs for a few more minutes. I showed my eggs to her but she didn't scream._

Nana: WE LAYED EGGS!

_So much for not screaming. _

Mitsuki: Nana be quiet! Do you want people to think you're nuts?

(Nana pouted and started to run with all three eggs in her hands.)

Mitsuki: Nana be careful! What if you trip? You could drop the eggs and they will break!

( Mitsuki chased Nana in the direction of school. About half way there Nana ran into Akane. Literally. The two girls fell down and the eggs flew out of Nana's hands during the collision. Seeing this Mitsuki ran faster and caught the eggs before they could hit the ground.)

Nana: Mitsuki I am soooooooooooo sorry! I am glad you saved our eggs!

Akane: Nana you should look where you are going. If you go around like that you will end up breaking your eggs.

Mitsuki: Well maybe you will listen to Akane. Wait Akane you don't think it is odd Nana was carrying eggs around?

Akane: No I woke up and found three myself. At least now I am not the only one.

(The three girls continues to walk to school talking about their eggs and a few other unrelated topics.

Yuki's pov

_Mornings suck! Why do they need to happen so early? If mornings happened later in the day life would be so much better._

Yuki: *Yawn* It's too bright.

(Yuki puts a pillow over her head and began to drift back to sleep. Her alarm chose that very moment to ring. Yuki's arm darts out to silence the annoying noise.)

Yuki: Fine *yawn* I will get up.

(Yuki walks around getting dressed for school in her non-uniform. As she got ready she put things on her bed that she needed to add to her back pack. With her eyes half open and watering from the many times she yawns, she add papers and three eggs to her bag and starts to leave.)

Yuki: Wait a minute * yawn*. Eggs? Why do I have eggs in my bag?.

( Yuki starts to take out the eggs but her house phone begins to ring. Using that as her cue she left immediately. Still yawning she made her way to school and saw most of her friends from yesterday ahead of her. She caught up but no one noticed her, they were too busy talking about the eggs, until she yawned again.)

Nana: Yuki! GOOD MORNING!

Yuki: Hn

Akane: Yuki you scared us. Did you happen to hear what we were talking about?

Yuki: mmhmm

Akane: Do you have an egg?

Yuki: mmhmm

Mitsuki: What is wrong with you? Can't you speak!

Yuki: No.

Akane: Are you sick? do you want to go home?

Yuki: Yes, I want to go home. No, I am not sick and I can't speak. It is morning *yawn*, it is too bright *yawn*, but I am up and going to school. This does not work for me. Talk later.

Nana: Yuki! Stop being a downer.

( This little argument about how Yuki should be a morning person was somewhat lost on her, because she tuned it out as she basically sleepwalked to school. Once the group got to the school gate they heard a familiar voice shout in panic.)

_Another loud morning person._

( Haru came running into view chasing something. The girls looked in that direction as they saw an egg rolling towards them then stop at Akane's feet.)

Haru's pov

_AHHHHH! I dropped my egg! I woke up early and found three eggs on my bed. I thought I should bring them to school so my friends could help me figure out why I have them. I dropped one and it started to run away from me._

Haru: Noo come back!

( Haru looks to see her egg stopped in front of Akane, relieved she tried to stop running but she was going to fast so she couldn't. Yuki reading the situation, even though she looked half dead, walked forward a few steps and caught Haru in a hug. Once Yuki caught her she slowed Haru down by walking backwards to the group, effectively stopping Haru without hurting her. Akane inspected the egg and returned it to Haru who bowed in thanks. However, once she bowed two other eggs feel out of her bag. She began to panic but Mitsuki caught the eggs in time. Haru looked like she was going into overload so Nana hugged her.)

Nana: Morning Haru!

Haru: G g g good morning.

Akane: It's ok your eggs are fine, you are ok, just breath.

Haru: Thank you everyone. Again. What would I do without you guys?

( With Haru calmed down the girls made their way to class. They were all dying to talk about the eggs but they had to wait until lunch. They discovered they all had the same dream and they all have at least one egg. Each girl reacted differently. Haru and Mitsuki were confused, Nana was overjoyed, and Akane and Yuki seem to accept the eggs while trying to figure out how any of this happened.)

Time Skip 

Art the last period for the girls

Third person pov

All of the girls were listening to the art teacher talking about their first project. Their bags were all on the floor by their seats, so no one felt that their eggs began to move. One by one, an egg hatched in each girl's bag. Out of the bags and egg flew a tiny person. The tiny people flew behind their respectful owners and then left the room. Each girl noticed the movement and shot a worried look to the others. They surreptitiously picked up their bags, just to make sure, and saw that everyone had one egg shell left. The girls figured out that the tiny people hatched from their eggs and began to worry about them. The bell rang and the five girls ran out of the room in opposite directions looking for the flying creatures. After some searching each girl found one of the hatchlings and began to follow it. Unknown to the girls the hatchlings where all flying to the same place on the lower campus.

Nana: Hi hi! looks like they all flew in there.

Akane: Well at least they all should be stuck in there?

Mitsuki: Well what are they?

Yuki: You can ask them when we catch them.

Haru: So should we go in? Wont we get in trouble?

Yuki: Well, I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I didn't chase those things all over campus only to let them go now. Besides now I am curious.

Yuki opened the door to the green house and walked in. Slowly all of the other girls followed. Together the girls began looking for those flying people until they stood in front of a big table filled with cakes, cookies, tea, and various other treats.

Nana: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Snacks!

Mitsuki: Nana don't eat those.

Yuki: Why not? If we only have a few then who will know? Plus it doesn't look like Nana is the only one drawn to the snacks.

Yuki pointed, and the other girls looked at the table. Sitting in the center eating some food were the five flying girls.

Mitsuki: Ok what are you guys?

Blonde Boy: What are you doing in the Royal Garden?!

The five girls turned around to face the same group of kids from yesterday. The blonde boy looked extremely mad. Yuki motioned for everyone to block the little flying people from the kids sight as Akane spoke up.

Akane: We are sorry for intruding but we were looking for you actually.

Akane was not very good at lying so she ended her sentence there. The group of kids looked extremely skeptical and waited for her to finish. Yuki stepped forward making a motion to grab the flying people behind her back.

Yuki: Yes we were looking for you.

Blonde Boy: We are listening.

Yuki's pov

_I hate admitting I am wrong. Maybe my friends could catch those things and get out of here before I need to resort to that._

Blonde Boy: We're waiting.

_I hope they take this hint._

(Yuki uses hand motions to try and get the girls to leave. The group however is too busy, trying to catch the flying things, to notice. )

Yuki: Well we were looking for you everywhere. I mean we couldn't find you in the courtyard or outside the lower campus. We were about to lose hope.

Blonde Boy: Quit stalling and get to the point.

Girl with bows in her hair: Yea hurry up I want to have some snacks. Right Amu-chi?

Girl with long hair: The tea I made will get cold as well.

_guess I don't have a choice. I have to apologize to the kid. -_- Lovely (heavy sarcasm)._

Yuki: Ok jeez no need to rush me. We were looking for you because my friends thought it was a good idea that I apologize to you for yesterday.

(The underclassmen group up to discuss something and then turn back to the high schoolers. The Blonde boy has a smug look on his face and that crown on his head which makes Yuki struggle not to run up and hit him.)

Blonde Boy: Ok I am waiting.

Yuki: I'm ...

?: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Third person pov

One of the flying things flies in front of Yuki. It was a girl with short black hair and her bangs framed her face. She wasn't a normal girl though. She looked like she was part cat. The girl had a black tail and cat ears, ice blue cat eyes, whiskers, and paws. She was dressed in a short black top that had criss crossing straps, and black shorts that were kept up with a black belt that had a paw print belt buckle.

?: Yuki don't apologize to that brat nya.

Yuki: You don't need to tell me twice but who are you?

?: Luna nya! One of your charas nya. I'm one of your would be selves nya.

Yuki: My what?

After that everything erupted into chaos. All of the students started to argue with each other and the charas from both groups started to argue. The Blonde Boy decided he had enough and yelled for his chara. Luna and the rest of the upperclassmen's charas followed Kiseki's example. Everyone was in their character transformations and just before anyone attacked laughter rang out, and everyone stopped. They all turned to see the headmaster of both of the schools. He told the guardians to calm down and everything returned to normal.

The headmaster had everyone, kid and chara alike, introduce them self and then with the help of Tadase explained all about charas and the guardians. The head master then told the girls he was the one who put them into the transfer program.

Headmaster's pov

Headmaster: You see girls, I found out that all of you had a very high possibility to see charas which would mean you would eventually have some of your own.

Akane: You mean even if we didn't come here we would have had charas?

Headmaster: It is very likely but it is the fact you came here that sped up the process. You see with all of the trouble Easter is causing I thought you girls could make a second branch of the guardians in the high school.

Nana: OOOOH wait do we get to wear the capes?

Headmaster: Yes you can wear the capes. However, you need to understand that you will take on more responsibilities As guardians you will be responsible for the protection of every one's heart egg and to be a role model for students. Haru I choose you because of your kind personality. Akane you were chosen due to your academic abilities. Nana you were picked because of your positive attitude and energy. Mitsuki you were chosen because of your protective nature. Yuki the reason I chose you was because of your leadership ability and your persistence.

Haru: Thank you Headmaster.

Headmaster: You will need to organize event to make student life more fun and you will be responsible to make local improvements for the high school. I recently contacted all of your parents to confirm it was ok for you to be the high school's council and they were all pleased with this idea. Now all we need to do is hear if you want to be a part of the high school's guardians.

Haru: It would be an honor!

Akane: It might be hard to balance these responsibilities with getting good grades but I am up for the challenge.

Nana: Count me in!

Mitsuki: Ditto!

Yuki: Thanks for the offer, but no.

Headmaster: Are you sure? Your parents were the ones who reacted the best to this idea.

Yuki: Even more of a reason not to do it.

Yuki turns to her friends and says that she will see them in home room the next day, she thanks the headmaster again, then she character changes with Luna and leaves the royal garden.


	3. Chapter 3

Justice before cakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara which this fan fiction is based on.

_Italics are thoughts _

Underlined is whispered

**Bold is yelled**

( ) action

A Court Without It's King

Nana's Pov

_Yuki started to act really strange. I mean it was kinda cool how she character changed then stormed out of the Royal Garden but she won't talk about it. We ran to catch up to her but she wasn't talking about it. _

(Flash back to after Yuki ran out)

Mitsuki: Wait up dammit!

Nana: Yuki! We just wanna talk, you know you can talk to your friends.

Akane: Haru hurry up we are being left behind.

Haru: Huff huff pant okay pant

(The girls chase Yuki until they get to stairs that lead downhill. Yuki turns around to look at her friends that were chasing her. She then jumped on the railing and slid down it and waited to see if they would still chase her. The rest of the girls followed with Haru lagging behind. Haru tries to catch up by running down the stairs, but she trips. Yuki notices and jumps to catch Haru before she hits the ground. After setting Haru down Yuki goes to jump away but she is stopped by her friends.)

Nana: Yuki stop avoiding us! We are your friends you can talk to us about anything. I mean you told us you laid some eggs, I think we can handle it.

Haru: Of course we can! It would be another reason to spend time hanging out together.

Mitsuki: We could also get out of class.

Akane: Why don't you want to be a guardian? The headmaster said your parents were thrilled that you would be a guardian.

Yuki: Tch!

( Yuki then jumped from the group again and jumped from roof top to roof top until she got home.)

(Normal time before school)

?: Nana you are going to make Mitsuki angry if we keep her waiting, Karin can't keep her calm for long.

_That is my chara Ritsu. She is a mini doctor how cool is that? She has medium length brown hair with two green bows in it. Her bows match the color of her eyes. She has a pair of glasses she is constantly pushing up and she wears a plain white lab coat. She is a more responsible me so she tries to keep me on track by telling me what to do, but I can't take her seriously. SHE IS JUST SO CUTE._

Nana: It's ok Ritsu. They love us so they won't mind waiting.

Ritsu: They might not mind but it is impolite.

Nana: I guess you are right. I will hurry up.

( Nana and Ritsu quickly leave the house to meet with Mitsuki and her chara.)

Mitsuki's pov

Mitsuki: Can't Nana change any faster than this? I can't wait to give her a piece of my mind! She never changes. She has been this way forever, she will never change!

?: Calm down Mitsuki. I am sure she will try to be earlier if you tell her it bugs you.

Mitsuki: Oh I am gonna do more then tell her. I am going to scream it until she understands it.

?: Mitsuki you could hurt her feelings. Ritsu will probably help her be on time more often too.

Mitsuki: Karin there is nothing you can do to stop me from yelling at her.

_Another morning waiting for Nana. The only difference is I now get to argue with my chara about it. Karin is an angel so of course she has to try and calm me down, but I think I am just scaring her. She looks so fragile like a glass doll. She is tan and dressed in a white frilly dress. She has angel wings on her back and a gold halo floating above her hair. She has short light blue hair with white highlights and white eyes. _

Mitsuki: It's ok Karin, I won't yell at her, happy?

Karin: Yes! I am sure if you just calmly explain the problem Nana will try her best to be early.

Mitsuki: Yea and pigs will fly.

Nana: Mitsuki! Karin! Good Morning! Sorry I'm late but I couldn't stop starring at Ritsu she is so cute isn't she? Oh don't get me wrong Karin your cute too. You both look adorable!

Ritsu: I apologize that we are late ( pushes up glasses) I shall try to get her ready earlier tomorrow.

Karin: See Mitsuki she is sorry and Ritsu won't let it happen again.

Mitsuki: Yea ok. Let's just get to school, we need to see the headmaster for our capes and to prepare for the assembly announcing we are guardians.

(Nana starts running to school with Mitsuki, Ritsu, and Karin on her tail.)

Nana: WE ARE GONNA GET CAPES AND I CAN MAKE A WHOOSH NOISE! YAY! WHOOSH!

Ritsu: Nana! Calm down. It isn't smart to do this much exercise without stretching first.

Akane's pov

Akane: Hana I don't have time for this, I need to get to school.

Hana: Akaaaaaaaneeee. Come on, we can make this uniform look so cute if you character change with me we could do everything in no time!

_Ugh Hana is out of control. She is my designer chara. She has long purple hair topped with a black beret. She has big bright amber eyes and an elaboratly decorated red dress. The dress has a full skirt that has ruffles and lace on it and red ballet flats on her feet. She probably designed the outfit herself. I understand she was born because I am thinking about becoming a designer but she won't quit it. She is constantly trying to get me to make this look better or make that more me. It is starting to get annoying, how can I concentrate with that going on constantly? I also have two more eggs I wonder how I am going to keep my sanity. _

Akane: Hana we don't have time to change the uniform now. I promise if I have time after my homework we can change the uniform and cape however we want.

Hana: Oh a cape. That changes everything!

( Hana takes out a sketch book and starts to draw all of the different ways she can fix the uniform.)

Akane: We need to go. You can sketch when I am in class, so pay attention to flying.

Hana: I can do both. I just have so many ideas I can't stop now or I might forget something.

Akane: As long as you keep up we need to meet up with Haru and Kari.

Hana: Oh Haru is so cute I wonder if she would let us design some outfits for her, or Nana. I think designing for Mitsuki might be fun too. Maybe we can even get Yuki to wear more colors.

Akane: I don't think we will be able to do that now let's go.

Haru's Pov

?: Hurry up Haru! You are gonna be late.

Haru: I am hurrying Kari. You are just too fast for me.

_Kari doesn't seem to understand that I am extremely clumsy. Kari is a n athletic type girl. She has long curly brown hair tied in a high ponytail. and green eyes. She wears a short white tank top that shows off her stomach and short black shorts. She has on black boots and black fingerless gloves. I have only known her for less than a day and she is already pushing be to get over my clumsy nature. I appreciate her help but it doesn't seem to be working. _

Kari: Haru, Akane and Hana are just up ahead.

Haru: Ok go tell them I am coming.

( Kari flies over to Akane tells her to wait then hurries back to Haru. She starts to cheer Haru on until she reaches Akane.)

Akane: Good morning Haru.

Haru: Good morning Akane. Good morning Hana.

Akane: Are you ready for the assembly? We need to go straight to the headmasters office but everyone else needs to go to first period, then the assembly is supposed to take most of the rest of the day.

Haru: That's good we won't have class. I wonder if Yuki would change her mind after hearing that.

Akane: We won't know. She didn't tell us why she didn't want to be a guardian, and we can't convince her until she talks to us.

Haru: You don't think she will hate us for becoming guardians do you?

Akane: Probably not. She did make sure you didn't get hurt when you fell yesterday. We just won't be able to hang out as much.

Haru: Yeah I guess, but won't she get lonely? I mean she really didn't talk much to us and now we will be devoting tons of time to the school.

Akane: Yuki is Yuki. If she wants to talk to people and make other friends she will, but I think she is ok with keeping to herself. Plus half of the kids in the school are scared of her or think she is a guy.

Haru: I can't believe people still think she is a boy.

( Each pair of girls made it to school and met in the Headmasters office.)

Headmaster's Pov

Headmaster: I am glad you all made it here on time. I have excused you from your first class so you do not need to worry about your attendance. I have asked you all here to discuss what the schedule will be. I am going to call the assembly second period and we will start off by talking about old business. I will address common issues about grades and attendance, then talk about the athletic clubs and other high school things . I will then have the younger guardians talk about their improvements on the campuses and future projects. Then I will introduce each of you as you walk on stage and you corresponding ranked guardian will present you with your capes. After that you and the younger guardians will answer questions if there are any. There will be a break before the younger guardians come so that is when the other students and yourselves can get lunch and after the questions the high school will be dismissed for the day.

Haru: What about Yuki? You told us Yuki was supposed to be the king so who is Tadase supposed to present a cape to?

Headmaster: I will leave the king's chair open in hope that you girls will convince Yuki to join. Until she does Haru, as Queen's chair you will need to act as leader. I am sure Nadeshiko and Tadase will help you.

Mitsuki: Why don't you just promote everyone or replace Yuki?

Nana: Mitsuki! Yuki is our friend how can you suggest we replace her?

Headmaster: I understand both of your perspectives girls. Mitsuki I have chosen your ranks very carefully and after much consideration. I will not replace Yuki unless I see someone with the same qualities Yuki has.

Mitsuki: What kind of qualities does she have that are so hard to find?

Headmaster: For one Yuki is an excellent leader. She has met you all and will utilize your abilities to the fullest while battling an x-egg. She has the ability to make plans and to do so extremely fast and she is flexible to alter those plans when needed, which are amazing traits when battling. She also cares more about others then herself so she will not let any of you or the student's heart eggs get hurt. She can be kind when it is needed but she knows when she needs to take charge. Those qualities may not be rare individually however, it is rare to see an individual that posses all of them. Those individuals are true leaders and end up making a large impact on the world.

( There is a long silence and each of the girls sat there thinking about Yuki and the times she demonstrated those characteristics. They each came to the conclusion that they respect her, no matter if they would admit it out loud or not.)

Headmaster: Just like Yuki has the qualities to be king's chair I explained to you all yesterday why you each received the titles you were given. A king is only as strong as their supporters. I am confident that when the time is right Yuki will join the guardians. Until then you need to start the job without her. Are you up for this challenge?

Girls: Yes!

(Time skip during lunch)

Mitsuki's pov

Haru: I haven't seen Yuki.

Akane: How are we supposed to convince her to join if she doesn't come?

Nana: What if Yuki is fighting bad guys?

Mitsuki: Get real Nana! She just cut because she didn't want to deal with us or the guardian thing. We don't need her!

Akane: Mitsuki you are the jack's chair. You are supposed to support the king not bad mouth her.

Mitsuki: What kind of king abandons her court or friends?

Nana: We don't know what is going on with her, she could have had a bad experience with this kind of thing.

Mitsuki: Well you heard the headmaster. She is supposed to depend on us we can't help if she runs away!

Karin: Mitsuki calm down you need to trust Yuki.

Ritsu: You should calm down it isn't good for your health to get this worked up.

(The girls and their charas continue to fight about Yuki. The argument gets louder and louder. Haru and Kari are the only ones not speaking. Haru closes her eyes as they begin to tear. Seeing this Kari character changes with Haru. Fingertip less gloves appear on Haru's hands and she stands up.)

Haru: **STOP! Everyone just stop!** We don't know what is wrong and until then we are not going to judge Yuki. She can't cut class forever and she will talk to us eventually. Until then we will not insult her. She is our friend and she will either chose to join us as guardians or not. Either way it is her choice we can't influence that but we can try to convince her to join us.

( No one spoke for a long time. The fingertip less gloves vanished and that left Haru standing looking as shocked as anyone else.)

Haru: I am sorry for that but we can't let one thing break up our friendship with Yuki.

Kari: Good job Haru!

Akane: Haru is right. If a king is only as strong as their supporters then it is no wonder why Yuki won't talk to us. We haven't been supportive and if Yuki was here she probably would never join the guardians, or ever be our friend again.

(The girls all agreed and finished lunch relatively quietly. Meanwhile up in a tree not too far away.)

Luna's pov

Luna: Yuki shouldn't you go say something to them nya?

Yuki:

Luna: You can't just watch over them forever nya. You are going to need to help nya. You heard the headmaster he won't chose another king nya.

?: While she might be the king nothing said she had to be the figurehead. Yuki will help out when she needs to but she doesn't need to be called a king in order for her to help.

_This girl nya. Yuki's other chara came out nya, well one of them nya. Miyoshi is a ninja nya. She has short spiky black hair with bangs that cover her blue eyes nya. She wears a completely black outfit that is made of a mask, mid drift tee shirt with a shuriken design on it, and shorts nya. She has on gloves and ninja shoes and carries two swords on her back nya. Her right arm and left leg are covered in white bandages nya. She hatched when Yuki started to spy on her friends nya. She went home then felt guilty so she went back to the garden to make sure everything went smoothly nya. Miyoshi and I have used our talents to keep Yuki from being seen by her friends but I want Yuki to just make up with them nya. Yuki can handle herself but now Miyoshi is here Yuki lets me go explore nya. _

Luna: Later nya! I am gonna do some stuff nya.

Miyoshi: Don't let the guardians see you.

Luna: Yeah yeah I understand nya.

(Time skip after the assembly outside the school )

Nana's pov

Nana: These capes are so cool.

Hana: I don't know I can probably make them look better.

Nana: Oh can you?

Hana: Of course I can! Akane come character change so we can make these boring capes look thirty times better.

Akane: Not right now we need to think of a school improvement project.

Karin: We could plant flowers.

Mitsuki: That was the younger guardians idea, we would never hear the end of it if we used that idea.

Haru: How about we paint a mural? We could have kids come up with designs and then we can organize a group to paint it.

Kari: That's gonna have to wait I sense an x-egg.

Mitsuki: Ok everyone let's do this! Character transform.

All: My heart unlock

Akane + Hana: Spiral Ribbons!

Nana + Ritsu: Sexy Surgeon!

Haru + Kari: Cutie Brawler!

Mitsuki + Karin: Heavenly Archer!

_We all look so cool! We all look like we are bigger versions of our charas. I have on an open lab coat, a light lavender button up shirt, a knee length black skirt, long white socks, black heels and wire glasses. Akane has on a black beret a poofy red dress that has ruffles and layers on the skirt. The top is like a red tank top with long white bell sleeves and red flats. Haru has her hair in a high ponytail, black shorts, a white tank top, black boots and her black finguretip less gloves. Mitsuki is in a frilly white dress. _

Mitsuki: Look there it is! It is heading towards the roof.

(The girls go to the roof and corner the egg. They open the door and the jump over something and tried to corner the egg.)

Akane: Ribbon wrap!

Mitsuki: Heavenly light shot!

Haru: Neko knuckles!

Nana: Drowsy dosage!

( Each girl attacks at the same moment. Haru's fingertip less gloves are replaced with boxing gloves that look like kittens and as she goes to hit the x-egg a blue liquid drenches her. That liquid came from Nana's giant syringe. Haru then slowed down because she became drowsy allowing the x-egg to dodge. Mitsuki made a bow and arrow appear and when she shot it the arrow became tangles in Akane's ribbon attack. The girls began to argue about how to attack then the x-egg began to attack. As if was gathering up energy the girls were about to dodge when a shuriken is thrown and imbeds itself into the wall just to the left of the x-egg. The girls look to see where the shuriken came from, but they see Amu jump up to the roof as Amulet Heart instead.

_Did Amu throw that shuriken?_

Amu: Heart rod! Negative heart lock on! Open heart!

(First a baton is sent flying towards the x-egg, who was about to attack the girls again. The baton circles the egg and then flies back to Amu, who then purifies the x-egg.

_That was so cool! Amu is amazing! Mitsuki would not like that Amu came to help us but that was amazing._

Amu: Are you guys ok?

Haru: Yea I think so (yawn).

Akane: Amu do you throw shuriken?

Amu: No. Why?

Mitsuki: Then who could have done it?

Nana: It had to be Yuki! I told you guys she was gonna fight the bad guys and look out for us.

Amu: Whatever you say. You guys should learn to work together before the next x-egg appears. Later.

Mitsuki: That brat! Who does she think she is talking to us like that?

_I knew Mitsuki wouldn't be happy._

Nana: Mitsuki she helped us.

Mitsuki: We didn't need help! We could have done that.

Akane: Maybe it was for the best that Amu came. No one is perfect when they try something for the first time.

Haru: Akane is right guys. We just need to practice and we can get better.

Nana: Maybe this is why we need Yuki.

Akane: The principle did say something like that.

Mitsuki: Well We need to learn to do this and we can't wait on Yuki. I won't let us be up staged by the mini guardians again.

( The girls return to normal and head for the door that leads off the roof. They see movement and everyone freezes.)

Akane's Pov

?: Am I still dreaming? That must be it.

Nana: Whatever you think you saw it was just a dream.

Mitsuki: Nana that only works on TV.

Haru: Excuse me just what did you see?

?: Well I saw you try to fight that black egg then that cheerleader came and beat it. Then you separated from those little flying people and turned back to normal.

Akane: Would you excuse us for a minute?

Mitsuki: And don't even think about leaving.

(The girls walk a few steps away then huddle.)

Nana: What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?

Mitsuki: Calm down!

Akane: The headmaster said that only people who have had heart eggs, will have them, or are open to believing them.

Mitsuki: What kind of high school kid would believe in heart eggs?

Nana: Well we saw the mini guardians charas.

Haru: Does that mean she is gonna have a chara?

Akane: I think we should tell the headmaster and watch her.

Haru: I agree. If she gets a chara she can help us fight x-eggs.

Nana: She doesn't look like a leader type though.

Mitsuki: We are waiting for Yuki you know that, and you were the one to yell at me for trying to replace her so I don't wanna hear you talk like that.

( The girls break their huddle and walk back to the very confused student.

Akane: Perhaps we should start with introductions.

?: I know who you are. You guys are the high school guardians.

Haru: And who might you be?

?: K

Nana: Oh we get to guess?

Mitsuki: Is that short for something?

K: No my name is K. That's not a nickname it is not short for anything it is just K.

Akane: Well K we would appreciate if you could forget about this.

K: It isn't like anyone would believe me anyway.

Haru: We will see you around K. Good bye.

K: Bye.

Mitsuki: What else can go wrong? We can't convince Yuki to be a guardian, we can't beat an x-egg, we need Amu to come and finish our battle for us, and we get seen by some random girl.

Nana: It's only our first day.

Mitsuki: That's what I am afraid of. If the first day was this bad what else can go wrong?

Akane: We will get better.

Haru: I will try to be a better leader until Yuki comes back.

Akane: Let's come back early so we can discuss guardian stuff and maybe practice fighting as a team.

Mitsuki: We should also make a plan to watch that K girl.

Haru: Yes we should and if the headmaster is here early we should see him and discuss K as soon as possible.

Nana: We are gonna have so much fun as guardians. How can you guys be so pessimistic?

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _

Sorry for the ookami-san to shichinin no nakama tachi refference I don't own that either but it is a cool show you should watch it. Also I hate to nag people to rate and comment because when I see that I never review, but it would be appreciated.


End file.
